


Come and Play With Me

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Series: Kinkalot 2020 ✨ [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Asphyxiation, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Come Eating, Comeplay, Cumplay Friday, Dom Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, First Time, Is It Still Ass To Mouth If It’s Just Fingers?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic Bondage, Sex Magic, Snowballing, Team Sorcerers, Threat of Asphyxiation, kind of, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: Arthur’s first time bottoming for Merlin was more incredible than he ever could’ve imagined.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 ✨ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901932
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Come and Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/gifts).



> Kinkalot bingo fill for cumplay!   
> Happy #CumplayFriday!
> 
> This started out as something heavily inspired by the lovely withlightning and then suddenly it decided to be more about sub Arthur, but regardless, all my thanks to her 💗💗💗

Arthur’s first time bottoming for Merlin was more incredible than he ever could’ve imagined. They’d been together long enough to know all of each other’s limits and had tried many things, but Arthur had never had more than a finger or two up his ass. After thinking about it for weeks he finally begged Merlin to fuck him. 

*****

By the time Merlin had stripped them both and slowly opened him up with oiled fingers, Arthur was desperate and whining and completely shameless the way he would only ever be with Merlin. Merlin had slipped a tight cockring onto Arthur before fucking into him at a tortuously slow pace.

It went on for what felt like hours, Merlin driving Arthur mad with the slow drag of his cock. Even when he finally picked up the pace his thrusts were perfectly aimed to just barely brush Arthur’s prostate. 

When Arthur felt Merlin’s movements become erratic and saw him gritting his teeth, he moved to grab his aching cock, hoping to reach his climax at the same time. Before he had the chance to get a grip on himself, he felt the familiar force of Merlin’s magic pinning his arms above his head. He groaned and his cock twitched at the insanely erotic feeling of being completely under Merlin’s control. 

“ _No_.” Merlin spoke sternly into his mind. 

He stilled his hips and looked directly into Arthur’s eyes before speaking aloud.

“Don’t. Cum.”

He gently placed a hand on Arthur’s throat, a warning that sent a thrill down his spine. Arthur nodded and closed his eyes as Merlin started pounding into him with renewed energy.

Merlin leaned down to kiss Arthur, devouring his mouth while racing to the peak of his pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was viciously biting down on Arthur’s shoulder, cumming deep inside him with a muffled cry. 

Arthur let out a cry of his own, but the cockring and his sheer force of will kept him from orgasming. He gasped for air and clung to Merlin when his arms were finally released.

Merlin kissed him tenderly and rolled his hips one more time before pulling out. He immediately moved back down Arthur’s body, settling between his legs. He groaned at the delicious sight of his own spend dribbling out of Arthur’s well stretched hole.

Arthur gasped when he felt Merlin lick a drip of cum from his taint before easily plunging three fingers into him. He whimpered at the overwhelming sensation of Merlin swallowing his cock whole.

In an instant Merlin was sucking Arthur’s cock like it was the only thing he was born to do. He continued expertly curling his fingers, quickly bringing Arthur back to the edge. Arthur came with Merlin’s name tumbling from his lips as he spilled down his throat. 

Merlin drank it greedily, licking Arthur clean and pulling himself up for a kiss. He pushed the last remnants of cum from his mouth into Arthur’s with his tongue. Arthur groaned at the salty taste of his own release and leaned back as Merlin removed his filthy fingers. 

Merlin brought his hand up to face level and his breath hitched when Arthur greedily sucked the dripping digits into his mouth. He devoured every last drop, looking into Merlin eyes as he released each finger with a wet pop. Merlin moaned and crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss, already feeling his cock hardening again. 

Their night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a second chapter with some aftercare, we’ll see.


End file.
